The Breeder
by Haalyle
Summary: Her instincts were the reasons for her actions. They were right, she was a breeder and the first thing that she wanted to do was mate. She giggled with delight as she watched her target come closer and positioned herself to get ready to pounce. Rated M for suggestive themes.


**AN: Been reading too much and have been having these images in my head for a day or so. Doesn't really help when I have school assignments to finish.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Resident Evil or its characters.**

* * *

The Breeder

* * *

The way Simmons's men looked at her lustily scared her. As if she wasn't terrified enough. She had just been dragged away from her sister and now she was with people that she didn't know and she could tell they wanted to do something to her. She continued to sob hysterically, looking at the dirty ground beneath her.

"I wonder how the virus will mutate her. I wonder if she'll still be as attractive as she is now," One of them muttered to another.

Deborah raised an eyebrow in confusion, but didn't look up. Virus? It was worse than she thought.

"You saw the Lepotitsa, what makes you think she will look any different?"

_Lepotitsa? What the hell is that? _She asked herself and thought it was probably best not to know.

"Her genetics, obviously. That slim curvy body isn't something you can just make or get, she was born like that," They muttered sarcastically.

"Well, he just gave us the orders. Inject her," One of them ordered.

She heard footsteps walking towards her. A rough, dirty hand reached for her chin and tilted her head up to get her to face him.

"Come on pretty, this isn't going to hurt," He muttered softly, a crooked smirk on his face as he injected her shoulder using a needle.

She didn't say anything; she was worried that something wrong would come out. She just watched as he got up and walked away, leaving her once again alone.

_What's going to happen now? _She asked herself. Nothing had happened to her, she didn't understand what the injection was for.

"She's a breeder, I'm telling ya."

* * *

_All alone… memories are slipping… Helena? _Her thoughts were getting jumbled. Memories of her family were beginning to disappear and she was trying with all her might to hold onto them. She had written letters, hoping it would help her remember, hoping to continue to remember her sister and love her. But, that was easier said than done.

She lay there, looking at the catacombs roof and the only thing she could grasp was that there was somebody nearby.

"Deborah!"

She heard a female shout to her. She ignored it, believing it to be her mind trying to focus on memories.

She felt someone grasp her shoulders and shake her awake. _I wasn't… awake… _That face in front of her… it was familiar!

"Helena…" She weakly muttered.

Helena hugged her and picked her up slightly.

"Oh thank goodness," She cried into her shoulder with relief.

"Ok, enough of the mystery, what the hell is going on here?" Deborah heard a male demand at her sister.

Her sister helped her get up to her feet, picking up her legs and pushing her up her back, giving her a piggyback.

"Let's just get her out of here then I'll tell you everything. I promise." Helena replied, still worried about Deborah.

_Who… where… _Deborah couldn't piece anything together as she was piggybacked through the catacombs by her sister. Nothing was coming together, she couldn't speak and the voice in her head was beginning to change.

There was a dull pain going through her head as Helena stood there waiting. Deborah began to wonder if whatever they had injected her with was causing this. It _was _supposed to be a virus. Then suddenly the pain became unbearable. Deborah moaned with agony, dropping onto the floor and not hearing her sister's cries as her own drowned them out. She felt a solid surface crawl over her skin and clothing, starting from her feet to her head as she tried reaching out for her sister, as the flames that had erupted from her had made Helena tremble.

"No!" Helena cried out, reached out for Deborah, but Deborah was now solid and still like a statue.

Helena continued to cry, hoping that this wasn't real. The sound of something cracking could be heard from the gooey gold surface of Deborah's shell. Helena looked up and watched as a figure emerged out of the chrysalid, covered with goo and stretching a hand out to her.

Believing it to still be her sister, Helena held out her hand to her. But before she could touch this gooey figure, an arrow flew past her and straight into Deborah's head. Deborah screamed and flew away from the force of the shot. She landed on the ground and groaned in agony as she reached up to the arrow in her forehead and pulled it out of her head.

The place around them was beginning to fall and Deborah could sense this. She could also sense someone crying on her. Deborah couldn't help but smirk as she pushed Helena over and stabbed her chest with one of the appendages that had grown out her back. She laughed as she continued to stab deeper into Helena's chest until the gunshot wounds had wounded her to a certain degree that she had to fall aside and recover.

The ground beneath them crumbled and Deborah landed safely, waiting for the many people to come near her. Her instincts were the reasons for her actions. They were right, she was a breeder and the first thing that she wanted to do was mate. She giggled with delight as she watched her target come closer and positioned herself to get ready to pounce. She jumped, pushing the male away from the female and landed on the old wood, hissing at them.

Deborah crawled along the edge, giggling and laughing with delight as they started trying to shoot at her. Growing somewhat angry, she hissed at them and jumped at the male. She pinned him down using one of her appendages and felt her breasts as she continued to dig deeper, giggling ever so slightly. She felt a stab of pain from one of the appendages and fell backwards as the male stabbed her with her own appendage. She hissed, jumping back onto the catwalk above the arena.

Deborah giggled and wondered how to distract the other two females. She jumped back into the arena and span around, hitting the pair of females with her appendages and jumping onto the male again, hoping not to get interrupted. She ran her slimy, pale hands over his chest and enjoyed hearing his groans of pain.

Ada got up from the ground. The impact of one of Deborah's appendages that had hit her in the face had caused her a small delay of action. She looked at Helena, who appeared to be knocked out near a zombie and then at Leon who was getting attacked by Deborah in a rather sexual way.

_Judging by her behaviour… she appears to be a breeder of the C-virus_, Ada thought to herself, aiming her crossbow at one of the vulnerable growths on one of her appendages. She released the arrow and reloaded quickly, looking at Helena and shooting the zombie in the head with the arrow.

Helena gained consciousness and looked at what used to be her sister. She knew deep down that this wasn't her sister, but couldn't fight the urge to try and help her. She stood up and kept pleading with them to fall back.

"She's not your sister anymore," Ada replied in a rather bored yet annoyed tone, "When are you going to realise that?"

Helena's rage came out, taking over her want to help her sister.

"Now is not the time to fight among ourselves," Leon replied, seeing the look on Helena's face, "We _have _to take your sister out!"

"She's a breeder."

"She's a _what_?" Helena asked Ada with anger she couldn't control.

Ada remained calm as she looked at Helena, "She's a breeder of the C-virus."

"So, that's explains her actions at least. Where did she go?" Leon asked them as he looked around the area, not being able to find Deborah.

They could hear Deborah giggling in the darkness, but because of the echo of the catacombs, it sounded like it was coming from everywhere. Helena's fast paced breathing could also be heard.

Ada only shrugged, no use in trying to calm an over-emotional girl, and walked around the arena to try and find Deborah.

"Take a few breaths Helena, you must have got hit pretty hard," Leon told her, examining her head of her injury.

"I only got hit, it wasn't too bad," Helena replied, shaking her head and still breathing with anger.

"You were knocked out for a few minutes," He explained and Helena looked at him surprised.

"I was?"

"There she is!" Ada's yell echoed through the arena around them.

Leon looked in Ada's direction and found Deborah standing over Ada's unconsciousness body. Leon took out his sniper rifle and aimed at Deborah's vulnerable growths and started to shoot. Helena could only shake her head, the fall had impaired her vision and things were getting blurry.

"Helena?"

But there was no response. He looked over his shoulder and found Helena on the ground. _Oh, this isn't good. _When he turned around, he came face to face with the mutated Deborah. He could see her large pulsing veins over her face, the slime going down her pale green face and yellow-grey eyes staring right into his face.

He should have known turning around was a mistake.

She moved quickly, swiping him off his feet and instantly leaping onto him. She dug her nails into his shoulders, holding him in place with her appendages and her hands moved slowly down his body. He tried reaching for his shotgun, but the force of her nails in his shoulders pained him too much to move. She laughed as if she knew that such an action wouldn't work.

Clothing was such a pain; she raised her right hand and tore through the fabric of the shirts underneath his jacket, scratching his skin in the process. He tried to wiggle out of her grasp using his hips, but she tightened her legs around his hips and he grimaced in pain.

She tore his jacket off of his arms, pinning his arms down the ground and ripping away every piece of fabric on his body, lowering down to his trousers.

_Fuck_, Leon tried his best to try and get out of her grasp, struggling under her nails and appendages. She laughed with enjoyment at his failed attempts to try and get away from her. It was a shame she couldn't speak, she would have had plenty of things to say.

_God damn it… _Leon shook his head, looking away from the monster on him. He hated the thought of what she could possibly do to him.

She tore away his trousers with just a single touch and giggled as he gasped. _Holy shit, how did I get into this mess? _ He wondered as he felt her slimy body rub against him. He felt utterly disgusted and realized Ada was right, they should have just taken her out when they had the chance. Then the pain came, the indescribable jeering pain that made his body shiver as she rubbed against him with her inhuman strength. She hurt him so much that he could just feel his body giving up under her pressure.

There was blood all over his chest, practically everywhere on his body, but she didn't care. She slid her slimy index finger down his face, along his chest and down his legs so swiftly that it seemed barely noticeable if not for the slimy trail that was left behind. It was then that he screamed.

* * *

There were screams… screams that seemed to be off in the distance. Or maybe they were close by and she was off in the distance. She couldn't really tell. The main thing she knew was that her back and head ached so badly and that there was screaming. _Leon_…

Ada's eyes opened ever so slowly and she internally cursed herself for being so slow. Another scream. An agonised scream from… It seemed familiar and yet strange. How was she still alive? How long had she been out? Why didn't she just shoot straight off? _It was that damn bitch…_

Ada shook those thoughts from her mind and tried to stand up from the ground.

"Oh God…" She muttered silently as she straightened her back and looked in the direction of where the screaming was coming from. The sight wasn't welcoming at all.

So many things got into her mind at once but her first reaction was to take out her strongest weapon and shoot this… _ugly son of a bitch _with it. There was one last vulnerable growth on one of the appendages and it was her only chance… but with all that blood –

And that grenade shot from the Bear Commander echoed through the arena, hitting Deborah's vulnerable growth right on target. Deborah retreated straight away and let out a pained scream.

Ada walked up to the hideous creature and blasted its face with another grenade shot and started shooting the creature fully with the machine gun until she knew the very thing was dead. What it was…. What it had done…

She didn't know if she would be able to handle the sight, she didn't want to look but those painful moans behind her begged her to turn around.

"…Thanks…"

It sounded so pained and it hurt her inside, but she couldn't stand turning around to see and her nightmares were confirmed when she heard Helena's scream.

"Who… how?!"

For some reason, this made Ada lose all her composure and she turned around, ignoring the sight and looking at Helena.

"Your _ugly bitch of a sister _did this, that's who and that's how!" She yelled out with extreme anger and couldn't but looked down at Leon.

He looked back up at her with a pained expression and she could see that he was trying to smile. There was blood everywhere and she was so sure that…

"Thanks," He repeated in the same pained way as the first time he said it. Helena had turned around from the awful sight.

Ada didn't want to picture what had happened, but it was all so real that it happened anyway.

"How…?"

"I turned… around. What a… mistake… huh?" He coughed out, unable to move.

"This is all because of that," Ada pointed at Helena, "bitch and her sister…"

Leon shook his head slightly, "No…"

Ada didn't want to hear it, "There's so much blood… you're not going to survive."

He nodded, "I'd much… rather be dead… then live with the… shame of being… raped by a monster."

If it was supposed to be a joke, she wasn't laughing. Although, she never really did.

"What happened to your clothes?"

"She… it… tore them up…"

"Of course, it was one of her instincts to breed…" Ada nodded, "This wouldn't have happened if your _partner _hadn't have tried to stop us from shooting her!"

"Just make sure… you get out of… here… alive, okay?"

Ada nodded, "But don't expect me to look after this one," She nodded towards Helena. However, she got no response.

Ada turned around quickly… the sight was just too sickening to look at. She looked at Helena and shrugged. _The bitch can get out of here –_

But before she could finish her sentence she heard a gunshot. The sound of crying stopped and Ada knew at once that Helena had just killed herself. Out of grief? Out of guilt? Ada didn't know or care. The only thing Ada cared about was taking care of business and no one, this time, was getting in her way.

* * *

**AN Edit: Hm… sorry…**


End file.
